


Blow the Man Down

by attenuata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Tsukishima Kei, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attenuata/pseuds/attenuata
Summary: Yamaguchi has joined the Brave Crow where he meets Tsukishima, a fellow pirate. One afternoon, when Hinata accidentally makes Tsukishima angry, Yamaguchi realizes...he actually likes when Tsukishima gets mad. He actually...really, really, like it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Blow the Man Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kca1516](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/gifts).



If Yamaguchi had been told six months ago when he joined the crew of the Brave Crow where he’d end up spending most of his nights he would have thought the notion preposterous.  
Why would he stay in Tsukishima’s quarters? The guy was stuck-up and cold, sometimes just downright mean. At least, he had been for a while. Now it was like he was wrapped around Yamaguchi’s finger, willing to do anything he was asked. Even his tone of voice changed with Yamaguchi – it took on a softer, gentler quality that was like music to the brunet’s ears.  
Of course, this was a relatively recent development in their relationship. For the first two months or so of Yamaguchi being onboard, Tsukishima treated him about the same as the rest of the crew. Since Yamaguchi was naturally friendly, this attitude confused him – had he done something wrong? He hadn’t had a chance to really spend time with Tsukishima yet, but he also hadn’t had a negative run-in with him either. About a month into the voyage over dinner, he’d asked the gunners onboard, Hinata and Kageyama, about why Tsukishima was…like that. 

“Cuz he’s a dick!” Hinata had passionately exclaimed, crumbs of bread spilling out of his mouth as he spoke. Kageyama elbowed him but laughed.

“Basically…exactly what Hinata said. A nicer way of putting it,” Kageyama glared at Hinata, “would be to say he likes his space. He handles everyone at arm’s length.” 

Yamaguchi felt relief from this. At least it isn’t just me. He thought to himself, staring out the creaky port window next to their table which looked out on the waves as they passed, sometimes slapping against the glass, leaving a salty residue. 

It was that night that Yamaguchi had his first encounter with Tsukishima. The waves outside had been calmer in the day, but as night fell they grew choppy and grey. Captain Daichi had assigned everyone to different roles to prepare the ship for the storm and Yamaguchi ended up with Tsukishima to furl the topsail. Yamaguchi was pretty inexperienced, and Tsukishima didn’t give him as much guidance as he needed. Even though they ended up completing their task, Yamaguchi ended the night with an arm covered in rope burn. As soon as he’d gotten the okay from Captain Daichi, he’d retreated to the med bay to put some alcohol on the angry red wound. To his surprise, Tsukishima had followed him.

That night, as he hissed while tending to his arm, Tsukishima had stood in the doorframe, holding a lantern steady so Yamaguchi could see. They didn’t speak, but Yamaguchi was surprised that Tsukishima had followed him. It seemed a little out-of-character.

As Yamaguchi had finished treating himself, tucking away the bottle of alcohol into a cabinet and standing to leave, Tsukishima surprised him again by speaking up. 

“Hey…I’m…sorry you got hurt out there.” He’d stared at the lantern he was holding while he spoke, avoiding Yamaguchi’s eyes. Yamaguchi was shocked – when had Tsukishima known how to feel sorry for others? It took him a moment to shake the feeling that maybe Tsukishima was being sarcastic but when he did, he replied with a small smile.

“It’s alright, I’ll have to be more careful next time,” He moved closer to the exit as he spoke, “but a little guidance on what to do would be appreciated. This is my first voyage, after all.”  
Tsukishima nodded, expression still neutral. With that, Yamaguchi left and went back to his bunk to settle in for the night.

Yamaguchi’s next encounters with Tsukishima were similar. They would exchange occasional words, usually about the work at hand, but slowly over time they began having short conversations absent-mindedly. Tsukishima was still pretty reserved, but it didn’t seem like he was itching to leave at any moment. They continued this way for a few weeks until one night they were sharing space in the navigation room along with Hinata, working side-by-side on updating some old maps. The three of them were making casual conversation when Hinata gestured carelessly, accidentally hitting the ink well and splashing dark black ink all over Tsukishima’s flowy white top.

They sat in stunned silence for a moment before anyone reacted. After a beat Yamaguchi gasped and covered his mouth, standing with a start to avoid getting any on himself as it dripped off the side of the table. “Tsukishima, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Hinata closed his mouth when he saw the expression on Tsukishima’s face. His mouth was curled up in a mean little snarl, his eyebrows crunched together. Hinata quickly and nervously opened some drawers on the side of the room, rummaging through them until he found an old rag. “Here, let me get it.” He said quietly, moving next to Tsukishima to dab his sleeve in an attempt to draw the ink out of the white fabric. 

Tsukishima’s hand grabbed his, stopping it. “What are you, stupid? This isn’t gonna get it out, I’m gonna need cold water.” He said, his voice laced with a cutting tone. Hinata stared at his stilled hands before moving the rag to the table, trying to at least clean up the residual spill. Tsukishima’s tongue clicked and he grabbed the back of Hinata’s collar, pulling him away from it. “Didn’t you hear me? That rag isn’t going to do anything, it’s pointless. If you wanna be any help, just go get a pitcher of water, idiot.”

As Hinata scurried out of the room, Yamaguchi felt compelled to say something. Tsukishima was definitely being a little mean, but Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. He was too distracted by the way his heart beat faster as he watched the scene unfold. He imagined himself in Hinata’s place, Tsukishima calling him those names and pushing him around. He swallowed hard at the thought, trying to shove it away for the time being. 

After that incident, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but daydream about Tsukishima being mean to him while he was doing his daily chores. When helping out in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for a soup prepared by Asahi, he thought about Tsukishima pressing into him from behind and whispering how worthless he was; while scraping barnacles off the side of the ship’s rails, he imagined Tsukishima’s smug laugh as he watched him work hard on such a simple task. It was especially embarrassing because his interactions with Tsukishima didn’t change after the ink spill. They continued having normal conversations, guilt gnawing at Yamaguchi’s insides as he thought about Tsukishima’s harsh tone insulting him and his big hands grabbing him. 

It was even worse when Tsukishima would show that aggressive side. Yamaguchi had been there to witness the time Kageyama was chewed out by Tsukishima for accidentally leaving some of his wet clothes on top of Tsukishima’s freshly washed bedsheets, laid on the deck to dry. He’d also been there when Suga had tripped and doused Tsukishima with a bottle of rum, leaving Tanaka and Noya drying tears from their eyes from laughing so hard. Tsukishima hadn’t found it as funny and grabbed Suga by the shirt like he’d done with Hinata. Yamaguchi had to excuse himself from dinner early that night, worried he’d give his secret, embarrassing attraction away.

Nothing of the sort had happened for a few weeks though, and Yamaguchi was somewhat disappointed. Fortunately, he was working alone today, tasked with carrying different heavy boxes down into the belly of the ship. His daydreams were keeping him company as he moved stuff around, taking an open-topped box and heaving it up into his arms to carry down. Yamaguchi was running on autopilot, letting his mind wander as he worked. As far as he could tell the rest of the crew was elsewhere, so he was fortunate to be able to really indulge in his daydreams.

Fully engrossed as he thought about Tsukishima’s smirk, he turned the tight corner to enter the room where he could access the ship’s lowest deck. He was not expecting to literally run into something as he did, the heavy box tumbling out of his hands and landing on the floor with a thud – the coins, jewelry, and various other treasures scattered around. Yamaguchi exclaimed with surprise and jumped a little – nobody had been down here a moment earlier. When he recovered and looked up, Tsukishima stood before him, that mean expression that had been present in all of Yamaguchi’s dreams stretched across his face. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as Tsukishima stepped forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Watch where you’re going! That landed on my foot, it hurt!” Tsukishima began, “You’d better make sure to pick up everything you dropped – don’t miss a single coin.” 

Yamaguchi was stunned. He knew he should feel bad but having the object of his affection do exactly what he wanted him to do was a little overwhelming. His collar felt too tight and he could feel his cheeks and ears flushing. He prayed the lighting was dark enough so Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to notice.

“Aren’t you going to say anything? Not even a sorry?” Tsukishima said, pulling Yamaguchi out of his haze. 

Yamaguchi opened and closed his mouth. “I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drop it,” He tried to bend down to pick up some of the dropped items but Tsukishima’s hand on his collar remained. He inhaled sharply at the slight tug of it.

“Yeah, well, I hope not. God, I know you’re new, but this is ridiculous.” Tsukishima said back, finally letting go of Yamaguchi’s collar. “Why are you so red? Are you gonna cry?” 

His words affected Yamaguchi more than anything else he’d said previously, the way he was teasing Yamaguchi was really, really doing something for him. Yamaguchi unintentionally widened his eyes at that, Tsukishima definitely noticing how blown-out Yamaguchi’s pupils were now. In the dark light of the windowless room, lit only by lanterns on the sides, Yamaguchi’s brown eyes looked almost completely black.

“Wait, are you…are you turned on by this?” Tsukishima’s tone was a lot less cold now, he almost sounded like he was going to laugh. Yamaguchi closed his mouth shut; his lips twisted a little bit in a nervous tell that gave Tsukishima his answer. “Oh my god. You actually are. I fucking knew it.” Tsukishima smirked at that and moved closer to Yamaguchi.  
“I…maybe.” Was all Yamaguchi could muster in his defense. His heart pounded, afraid of Tsukishima rejecting him, calling him disgusting, telling the rest of the crew what a freak he was. He exhaled and looked away from Tsukishima’s piercing gaze, trying to brace himself for it.

What he didn’t expect was for Tsukishima’s hand to return to his collar and pull lightly. 

“I knew it! When Hinata got all that ink on me, when Suga dropped the rum, don’t think I didn’t notice how red you’d get. How you looked like you were seconds away from creaming yourself.” Tsukishima was inches away from Yamaguchi’s face now, his breath tickling against his cheek as he spoke. Yamaguchi felt blood rush downwards, and he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, for someone so incompetent. Maybe I’ll find another job for you to do.” Tsukishima’s voice was a low whisper now, and he pulled Yamaguchi in by the shirt to kiss him.

Yamaguchi was still stunned by the turn of events, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Their kiss was hot and wet, both of them eager to taste the other. Tsukishima’s big hand left the collar’s fabric and instead wrapped around Yamaguchi’s neck, his other hand moving up to grasp at his hair. Yamaguchi whimpered again, his hands scrambling to grab at Tsukishima’s arms and chest. 

They kept kissing as Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi backwards, eventually pinning him against the wall. His hips moved forward to grind against Yamaguchi, but their height difference made it so that he was grinding more against his stomach than his pelvis. While not frustrating at first, Tsukishima eventually became annoyed at it and pulled back, a thin string of saliva still connected to Yamaguchi’s lips. 

“Come on, let’s go below. Nobody will bother us down there.” Tsukishima’s voice sounded like it had dropped an octave and was much softer now. 

“Should I at least pick up the mess?” Yamaguchi replied. He didn’t want to postpone this, but he also didn’t want to have to answer to an angry Captain Daichi. 

Tsukishima considered this, and after a moment a cruel smile twisted across his lips. “That’s a good idea, actually. You wouldn’t want to skip out on chores, would you?” He said, moving back to the entrance of the room and closing the door. “That being said, I think you need to be punished for what you did. You did hurt me, after all. What do you think?” He locked the door.

Yamaguchi gulped, suppressing a shiver. “I think…it’s only fair.”

“Have you ever had your arms tied up before?” 

Yamaguchi felt like he was going to pass out. This couldn’t be real. He shook his head no, feeling his face grow even redder. “I…can’t say that I have, no.” 

“Well, it’s simple. It won’t even hurt…that much.” Tsukishima smiled and stepped back, placing one hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I’m going to get some rope. While I’m gone, take your shirt off.” Suddenly, Tsukishima pushed down on Yamaguchi, forcing him to crouch down. “Kneel down, too. You should have some respect in front of your Master, don’t you know?” He clicked his tongue as Yamaguchi complied. “Poor boy, nobody’s ever taught you manners, huh?” 

With that, Tsukishima turned away and quickly exited the room to find some rope. In the meantime, Yamaguchi hurriedly unlaced his shirt and pulled it off himself. His hands shook as he did so.

Tsukishima returned, smiling a little bit as he took in Yamaguchi bare-chested, kneeling before him. He crouched down, carefully binding Yamaguchi’s wrists and forearms together. He didn’t speak except when he asked Yamaguchi to wiggle his arms, checking that they weren’t tied too tight. Once he was done, he straightened up and began walking to the door, picking up some of the loose treasure that had strewn across the floor.

“Since I’m kind, I’ll have you start off easy. I’ll pick up some of this, but you’re going to have to get what I don’t. Obviously, you can’t use your arms. You aren’t allowed to stand up either.” 

He kept picking up this and that until only several coins and a flashy, golden ring with a large red gem set in it remained. Placing the now mostly full box next to where he stood, Tsukishima leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “Alright, you can start now.”

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks burn as he awkwardly shuffled across the floor, trying to keep balanced as he hobbled on his knees to the first coin. They were left in a neat trail to Tsukishima. When he reached the first coin he tried to bend over a little to reach it gracefully but lost his balance and ended up falling face-first onto the wooden floor. He winced and looked up at Tsukishima from where he lay.

“Is there a problem?” Tsukishima said, his voice soft but tinged with a callous tone. “Why aren’t you picking it up?” 

Yamaguchi did shiver now, tears of humiliation pricking the corners of his eyes. Even so, he felt his cock stiffen against the floor, pressed beneath him almost painfully. He shuffled forward on his belly and opened his mouth, using his tongue to pull the coin off the floor. He held it in his cheek as he righted himself and shuffled to the next coin.

“Good boy. My, for someone so untrained you do learn quickly.” Tsukishima called out, his own face reddening despite the rest of him remaining as composed as ever. He could barely contain himself as he watched Yamaguchi open his mouth and take in the next coin, a bit of drool escaping onto the wood as he did so.

This continued on, Yamaguchi hobbling across the room towards Tsukishima and picking up coins in his mouth. When he fell over again, he righted himself quickly which earned an affirming hum from Tsukishima. When Yamaguchi finally reached the gaudy ring, he shuffled the coins in his mouth. There were only ten, but he didn’t want to drop any and risk disappointing Tsukishima. Sensing his dilemma, Tsukishima spoke. “Come here, put the coins in the bin. You can go back for the ring.” 

Yamaguchi shuffled to the box next to Tsukishima and opened his mouth, letting the coins clatter inside. He looked up to Tsukishima for approval, but Tsukishima only raised his eyebrows and pointed to the remaining piece. Yamaguchi moved back, almost falling down again as he reached the ring. It was much bigger than the coins and Yamaguchi elected to only hold the gem in his mouth as he moved back to Tsukishima. When he turned around, Tsukishima smiled with sadistic delight at the sight.

“Now that I see you like this, I think it’ll be better if I keep you this way for your reward. You’re awfully pretty with something in your mouth, you know.” 

Tsukishima crouched down, placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s head, and helped him into a kneeling position. When he was done with that, he brought his other hand up to Yamaguchi’s face and opened his mouth, making an ‘ahh’ noise as he did, signaling for Yamaguchi to open his mouth around the ring. It almost fell out as he did, but Tsukishima caught it between his index and middle fingers, then pushed both fingers and ring back inside. Yamaguchi whined at the contact and the humiliation as drool leaked out the corners of his mouth. Some of it dripped onto Tsukishima’s linen pants. 

“Oh, my, is that any way to thank me, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima tutted. He kept his fingers in place and lightly stroked the inside of Yamaguchi’s mouth with them. “You want my cock so badly, you can’t help yourself from drooling! How precious. You’re like a puppy begging for a treat. Do you really think you deserve a treat?” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t speak with his mouth full, but that didn’t stop him from making a high-pitched sound at the back of his throat, trying to convey that yes, he did think he deserved a treat. 

“Hmm…I guess not. I couldn’t hear you say yes, anyway. What a pity! I was hoping to fill your mouth with something else, but…” Tsukishima said, removing his fingers from Yamaguchi and leaning back slightly. 

Yamaguchi was gripped with a panic at losing the contact and before he could stop himself, he launched his torso forward to land on Tsukishima’s thigh next to the hard-on straining the fabric. He spoke, the ring falling out of his mouth as he did. “I do, please, I deserve one! Please, Tsukishima, it isn’t—” 

Before his could finish his sentence, Tsukishima laughed and gripped the hair at the very top of Yamaguchi’s scalp. Yamaguchi whined at the sensation, but felt his hips twitch forward, out of his control. 

“That’s better, but you should address me as your Master. On top of that,” Tsukishima gripped his hair a little tighter and smiled menacingly as he spoke, “what specifically are you asking from me? You need to be clearer with your words, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi opened and closed his mouth quickly before gathering his thoughts. “Ah, Master, I’m sorry. Please, I want your cock. I need it in my mouth.” Tears once again gathered in his eyes at the mortification of it all.

Tsukishima shuddered at his words. “How can I deny you when you’re asking so nicely? You’re such a good boy, such a pretty slut for me.” He helped Yamaguchi into a kneeling position once more before leaning around him and pulling at the knot that kept his arms bound. “You can’t touch yourself until I say so, understand?” Yamaguchi nodded earnestly. The rope unfurled and Tsukishima squeezed Yamaguchi’s arms reassuringly before standing upright and unlacing his trousers. He only pulled the fabric down his thighs part way, his cock bouncing to attention as it was freed. He stepped towards Yamaguchi, pulling his shirt up right below his chest. Yamaguchi took a moment to ogle Tsukishima’s defined abs – despite looking pretty skinny with his clothes on, he was surprisingly built. Yamaguchi swallowed, and opened his mouth, ready to receive. 

Tsukishima surprised him by pushing two fingers into his mouth once more, thrusting them lightly back and forth. “Be gentle, okay? Use your tongue, and don’t push yourself. I don’t want you to hurt your throat.” Tsukishima’s voice had a gentle quality that Yamaguchi wasn’t used to hearing, and it made his heart skip a beat. “With that in mind, are you gonna beg for Master’s cock? Or will I have to keep reminding you?”

Yamaguchi moaned before shaking his head. “N-no, I’ll be good. Master, please, give me your cock. Let me taste you, please. I need it, I want it.”

Tsukishima smiled as he eased forward, his dick pushing into Yamaguchi’s mouth slowly. “Ah, you sound so good when you beg like that. You’re a perfect slut, aren’t you?” 

Yamaguchi moaned in agreement as he wrapped his lips around Tsukishima’s cock and leaned forward slightly. Tsukishima cupped the back of Yamaguchi’s head and sighed as more of his length was swallowed. At first Yamaguchi worked slowly, not taking it in completely and just focusing on getting into a rhythm. Once he felt more comfortable, he leaned forward more and relaxed his throat, letting Tsukishima carefully thrust into him.

Tsukishima let out a shaky sigh as Yamaguchi worked. “You must have done this before. How many men have you acted as a hole for? Do you just suck anyone as long as they’re mean to you?” 

Yamaguchi whimpered and looked up at Tsukishima, eyes watering. Tsukishima smiled back down. He nudged his foot forward and gently pressed into Yamaguchi’s clothed dick, noticing the way it made Yamaguchi’s throat tense around him. 

“Not that I blame you, of course. All you’re good for is being a little slut, isn’t that right? You’re so hard right now, and I haven’t even touched you down there.” Tsukishima tightened his grip on Yamaguchi’s hair once more and held him in place, Yamaguchi’s nose pressed against Tsukishima’s lower abdomen. Yamaguchi gurgled, his hips bucking against Tsukishima’s foot. 

“But maybe it’s time that I gave you something. After all, I think you deserve it.” Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi off his cock by his hair, and Yamaguchi gasped in a breath. He began speaking as soon as he was able, having wised up to Tsukishima’s game.

“Yes Master, please. I’ll take it. How do you want me?” Yamaguchi was breathless, his voice sounding scratchy. 

Tsukishima patted him on the head and leaned back against the wall, taking his dick in hand. “I want you to finger yourself open for me. Your mouth felt good, but I bet your other hole would feel much better, don’t you agree?” 

Yamaguchi swooned, sighing out a moan. “Oh, yes Master. Thank you, thank you!” Tsukishima kept his foot on Yamaguchi’s clothed cock for another moment before he replied.  
“Take off your trousers and bend over for me, on your knees. I want to watch you do it. Don’t touch your cock, either. I want you to cum from me being inside you, is that clear?”  
Yamaguchi nodded, hastily turned around, and unlaced the front of his pants. He shoved them down and kicked them off before putting his middle and index finger into his mouth, wetting them with saliva. He reached around his backside and rubbed lightly over his entrance, shivering at the feeling. He felt so vulnerable like this – completely nude, bent over on the floor, fingering open his asshole while Tsukishima kept his clothes on, silently observing. It made Yamaguchi feel like an object. The thought made his stomach flutter and he pressed his index finger inside. 

The intrusion didn’t hurt, and Yamaguchi carefully moved his finger in and out, getting used to the feeling. Before too long, he added the second finger, scissoring them to loosen himself up. The sensation was starting to feel good, and he let out a choked little moan as he worked. Tsukishima whistled out a low note at the sight. 

“So eager, you’re already up to two fingers. Is this what you do at night, just fuck yourself open thinking of me?” 

Yamaguchi moaned louder at this. “Y-yes, yes, God, yes…”

Tsukishima licked his lips and began stroking his cock slowly, maintaining its hardness. “What else do you think of, Yamaguchi? Hmm?”

“Ah—I think of…of you pinning me down, being mean…being mean to me! Pulling my hair and, and…”

“And? Is that it?”

Yamaguchi choked on a noise as it rose in his throat, stretching his fingers further apart. “I think of you fucking me until I cry, I think about you cumming inside me,” Yamaguchi was panting now, drooling onto the floor. “I think about you telling me I’m a dirty slut – fuck! I think about you, Master!” 

Yamaguchi was having trouble controlling his hips now as they moved of their own volition. He added a third finger and groaned at the pressure building in his dick. “So please, please,” Yamaguchi pulled his fingers out and shifted so he could bring his other arm to the other side of his body. He parted his ass and presented his hole to Tsukishima, tears falling from his eyes at the humiliating position he’d put himself in. “Please fuck me, Master.” 

Tsukishima gripped the base of his dick as he watched and moaned quietly at the lewd display. 

“How can I say no to such a pretty slut like you?”

Tsukishima bent down, nudging Yamaguchi’s legs a little wider. He pressed the tip of his cock against Yamaguchi’s hole, enjoying the shudder it pulled from Yamaguchi. Before he entered, he reached under Yamaguchi and gathered some of the pre-cum that had been steadily spilling from his cock. Yamaguchi shuddered at this too. He felt like he could cum just from Tsukishima brushing against him like this. 

Tsukishima used the pre-cum to coat the tip of his dick a little and spit halfway down his length to cover the rest. With that he began to push forward, steading himself by gripping Yamaguchi’s hips. “Ready for me?” 

Yamaguchi sobbed a confirmation, pushing his hips back towards Tsukishima to try and urge him to fuck him a little sooner. Thankfully, Tsukishima got the message and buried himself in Yamaguchi, slowly pushing in and in and in.

Yamaguchi groaned at the feeling, still pushing back even as Tsukishima bottomed out. “Yes!” He gasped, his hands scrambling on the floor to ground himself from the sensation. Tsukishima let one of his hands roam to Yamaguchi’s scalp, again gripping some of the hair and pulling. He smiled to himself when he noticed that with every pull, Yamaguchi tensed around him. He moved out, still slowly, keeping a close eye on Yamaguchi as he did. Once he had thrust in and out a few times, going painfully slow, he determined that Yamaguchi wasn’t going to break under him. Finally, he picked up the pace and began pumping in and out quickly and deeply. Yamaguchi squirmed and wailed as he was filled each time, his head spinning at all the intense sensations. Tsukishima made breathless little pants as he moved and pulled Yamaguchi in by his hips as he thrust forward.

“Is this what you want, to be my little cocksleeve?” Tsukishima panted, slamming in even harder than before. “You like it when Master fucks you into the ground, just like you deserve?”  
Yamaguchi couldn’t even reply, too lost in the feeling of his hair being pulled and his ass being filled. He moaned throatily, hoping Tsukishima would understand. It seemed as though he did, because it was then that Tsukishima used the hand on his hip to angle him a little further downward, suddenly hitting Yamaguchi’s prostate with every thrust. 

Yamaguchi howled at the stimulation, feeling both like he never wanted it to stop but also like he was filled with white-hot fire. His orgasm came as a surprise, and he came so hard that the cum splattered all the way up his chest to his chin. An animalistic moan was ripped from his throat as he did, mind wiped blank. 

Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s hips stutter back as he came, his tight, hot hole demanding more. He could feel himself growing close, too. 

“Ah, fuck, you have such a greedy little hole down here.” Tsukishima spat, letting his hips snap as they pleased, chasing his own orgasm now. Yamaguchi hummed a low note, mind still fuzzy from his intense climax. Tsukishima gritted his teeth and pumped once, twice, before spilling into Yamaguchi. He pulled out as he came, letting his cum dribble over Yamaguchi’s ass and thighs. Yamaguchi sighed dreamily as he felt his thighs get covered in Tsukishima’s cum. 

There was quiet, for a moment, as they both caught their breaths. Tsukishima held his head in his hand, his eyes closed. Yamaguchi was the first to speak. “Well I…guess I have even more to clean up now, don’t I?” Tsukishima huffed a laugh. 

“I’ll help you with this one for real, don’t worry. Let me go get some rags.” 

Before he could move, Yamaguchi lowered his hips and turned around. “No, it’s okay. Let’s just…stay here for a bit, okay?” 

Tsukishima smiled softly and nodded. “…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've never written Pirate AU before and honestly I don't think I will again, but it was a fun challenge. It was all worth it for my dear friend who I wrote this for, happy late Christmas!
> 
> Also, just to tie the story up neatly, Yams and Tsukki end up becoming closer after this and end up sleeping together most nights. Interpret 'sleeping together' however you like. Tsukishima is definitely a simp, by the way. After a little while he probably carried Yamaguchi to his room and tucked him in. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
